The invention relates to a method of providing a surface with an electrically insulating layer bound to the surface, in which a solution of magnesium alcoholate is provided on the surface, after which the solvent is evaporated by means of applied thermal energy and the magnesium alcoholate is decomposed, magnesium oxide being formed.
The invention further relates to a method of providing a metal ribbon with an electrically insulating layer bound to a metal ribbon.
The invention moreover relates to a metal ribbon covered with an electrically insulating layer bound thereto.
Finally the invention relates to a low-loss magnet core for electromagnetic applications, which magnet core is formed from a laminate of amorphous metal layers in which an electrically insulating material is provided between the laminations.
An electrically insulating layer is bound to, for example, amorphous metal ribbons which are used as a magnet core material, for example, for transformer cores. The insulating layer serves to suppress eddy currents in the magnet core which consists of a laminate which is formed, for example, by winding a metal ribbon to the desired shape on a surface.
A method of providing a magnesium oxide layer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,364 in which magnesium is added to, for example, methanol to manufacture a solution of magnesium methanolate in methanol. The solution is then provided on a surface by dipping or spraying, after which the surface is heated, the solvent evaporating, and a layer of magnesium oxide formed is bonded to the surface. The solution comprises water which is preferably removed before the solution is provided on the surface.